


Chicken

by naptime_nan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Edging, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Grinding, Highschool AU, Highschool voltron au, Keith an emo druggie fuck boy what can i say, Kissing, Klamce nsfw, Klance smut, Lance is a flirt, Lance is a tease, M/M, Moaning, Modern AU, Modern Klance, Sexual Tension, Spin the Bottle, highschool klance, klance, make out, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naptime_nan/pseuds/naptime_nan
Summary: in a highschool au at a partyyyyy, Lance and Keith are 16/17 ish and have known each other for a couple of years now. Those 2 years have been filled with lots of sexual tension and this is the product of that! A game of spin the bottle and chicken later leaves them both pretttyyyy riled up.Keith is has a rep for being a bad boy emo fuck boy aha and Lance has a rep for being a flirt and a tease so this is,,, interesting
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 105





	Chicken

**Author's Note:**

> So this is heavily inspired from a bxb book I read on wattpad that I think was called Chicken too?? I honestly dont know?? If anyone reconises this pls hmu so i can give appropiate credits

Keiths P.O.V

The music was pounding and vibrating through-out the house. I'd spent the past few weekends at home smoking joints but by this stage I had ran out and decided that comming here wouldn't be to bad-Lotor's partys were pretty highly prasied. 

So here I am, aimlessly wondering about the house, red cup in my hand sipping on something strong. Honestly, I didnt know or care what it was. I was on the look-out for some snacks. 

And no, not the ediable kind. Well, technicly, you could call them ediable...

Without realising, I had wondered into what I assumed to be the living room. All the furnitre (sofas, tables and such) were pushed to edge and against the walls. In the middle was a circle of other kids from my year. Most were sitting on cousins as it was a wooden floor. But I saw why they had chosen a room with a smooth floor when i realised what game they were playing. 

In the cnetre of the rough circle was a single, empty glass bottle, probably a wine bottle stolen from Lotors parents. 

I tuned in to realise that everyone was looking at me, wispering. I did have a bit of a reputaion. 

"Keith." A girl from my year I reconised as Allura stood up, adressing me. 

I nodded in response. Allura also had a rep; she was the biggest tease about. With her dark, dark skin and waist length hair that had been died a blinding white, sharp features and amazing makeup skills, she was drop-dead gorgeous. She could be found at parties like these, messing about with boys-even the odd girl after one too many beers-but she'd never commit to a relasionship. Surpirsingly, she had both brains and good looks, and was very studious and liked to concentrate on her schol work. 

So like I said, guys were weary of her and her swinging hips. I mean, guys who were into that stuff. Guys who were into girls. 

"What are you doin' here? Came to join in on the fun?" Lance said with a wink. Now he was much more up my street. To be honest, I would've went after him ages ago, but I tend to go for the quiet ones I can donimate, and Lance was too cocky and flirty for me. 

At least, thats what I tell myself. In reality, I just can't stay in control of myself around him. His dumb pick up lines even manage to make me blush! And that is so not my style. Wich is why I found myself snapping at him and pushing him away more often than not. 

"Thought I had, but then I saw you. Nothin' could be fun with you here Lance." I said codly. Yeah, I know it was harsh, but I just cannot stand his darn good looks! 

Lance simply brushed off my remark, shrugging. "You're just jealous you hadn't got here earlier." 

I huffed and rolled my eye, almost jumping a little when I realised that Allura had rested her hand on the small of my back, guiding me towards the group. "Sit beside me, will you?" She breathed huskily, in her Brittish accent. I notice several of the other guys arround me alsmost swoon at the sound. I just merely plunked myself down next to her, which happened to be oppotiste Lance. 

"So, Keith right?" An androgynous kid started to speak. I nodded. "You can call me PIdge. Seeing as you're late to the game, you misseed the first few rounds-but they weren't that exciting." I noticed them shoot a glance at a few poeple around the room who blushed. "Basically, we're playing a game called Chicken, wich is very similar to Spin-The-Bottle so im sure you'll catch on easily enough." 

A deep voice i reconised to be the host of this party began to talk. "Essentially: 'Lurra will spin the bottle, and whoever the bottle points at will have to make-out with the person on the opposite end of the bottle. FIrst person to pull away looses." Lotor explained. 

"It's more exciting this way." Lance added, with a suggestive eyebrow raise. 

Clapping their hands together, Pidge signaled to Allura to begin. 

The first few kisses weren't that exciting. A boy named Hunk shyly but deeply kissed an equallly shy girl called Shay, a new girl called Axca intensly made out with Shiro, a friend of mine. Shiro pulled away first. Things started to get more interesting when Shiro and Matt were partnered, again Shiro pulled away first, but this time he kiss was much more passionate from both sides. Then Allura and Lotor, who probably wouldve started having sex right there infront of us all if Allura hadn't pulled away at the last moment, leaving Lorotr with an obvious hard-on hafter palming him through his jeans. 

Typical. I thought, rolling my eyes. A few other couples had their go, nothing more exciting except a few almost hickies. Then Allura spun the bottle and the neck of it slowed to a stop clearly pointing at me. Great, here we go. I had no plans of pulling away first , no matter who I ended with, boy, girl, whatever. No way was Keith Kogane being labelled a chicken among all things. Smirking, Allurra spun the bottle so that it landed pointing at, you guessed it, Lance Fucking McClain. 

"Allriiiiight," Lance drawled out, standing up and sassily walking into the middle. "Lets show 'em how its done Mullet-head." He teased, bending down and putting a finger under my chin, tilting my head up towards him. We were so close that our noses were pratically touching. "Lets see if the rhumers live up to the truth, Kogane." 

I can't stand his cockey attitude. Roughly grabbing him by the neck, I replied in my lowest, gravelly voice usually reseved for thrid base at least, but Lance...Like I said, I can't control myself. 

Smashing our lips together, we instantly began heatedly making out.I hadn't stood up, and Lance who had been standing, bent at the hips, butt stuck out, slowly caved in and placed himself suggestivly in my lap. I wasted no time moving one of my hands down to the small of his back, gently rubbing my cool finger just under his shirt. I could feel him shiver as his roughly pulled his hands thorugh my hair. 

People talk about kissing, as if opening your mouths was a big deal, but at least from my experience, it was hard to kiss without opening. Within seconds, our tounges were messily dancing with each other, Lance trying to take control, exploring my mouth, pushing his chest closer to mine until i could feel his quick heart beat. His hips began slowly and subtely moving, grinding into my lap. 

I could here everyone chourus "Oooohhhhh" In approval at the act. Horny bastards. I thought, Just want some live porn. 

Well, i couldnt very well having this group of nearly twenty witness me being dominated by Lance, so i forced his tiunge out of my mouth, biting onyo his lip, holding it lightly between my leeth as i oulled away from him. Lance let out a breathy moan, had sent shivers down my spine and set off fireworks below my belt. It didnt help how he persisetnly kept gringing, and damn did that boiy have some good hip action. I knew he did dancing, and his hip shimmies were legendaary, and to experience basicaly a lapdance from him was unbeleiveable. 

Taking some deep, shaky braths, I realsidied i was goign to need to take more control or else i would have a hard on soon. I moved my hand grom the back up his head to his jaw, roughlyangling his face, moving my lips down to suck and kiss lightly at the soft, sensitive path of skin just under the jaw bone. Constantly moving my lips down, leaving a moist trail along his neck, sucking and gently biting, leavinging purple hickies everywhere, SEductivly licking the even more sensitive skin, causing Lance to audably moan. A few peopel around the room clapped, but i barely heard them. 

Lance clearly didnt show any sign of moving away; whilst i was attack his neck his griding slowed down and became less accurate, but now that i had mistakenly paused, wondering what to do next, Lance had jumped in. 

He roughly grabbed my face with both hands. "My turn," He said, matching my low gravellly voice that set off even more explosions in my groin. He attacked my lips again, and i nearly crumbled. His lips were so warm and smooth and he was so so skilled with tem, barleing letting me bra=eath, running his hands up and down my body. He was straddling my lap, and he squeezed his legs closer, pushing my thoughs in, his hips pushing down even more than before, expertly grinding. 

I thought he was straight? There had been rhumours, but nothing had ever been confirmed. BUt the fact that was soo skilled in turning on a guy, a guy like me even, proved that thought wrong. 

Distracted, my sesnes overloaded, i barely noticed that his hands had been roaming my body more intensly, befroe one of his hands had lazily dragged along the top of my thoight, the sentive bit just belwo my hip, sending shivers . He didn't stop there, oh no his hand had began to drift unbetween mine and his groind, palming me through my bacl skinny jeans. 

I couldnt help it- he had cought me off gaurd! But nontheless I let out a clear, lewd moan, that rumbled in the back of my throat. 

Suddenly everything stopped. My chest felt cold as LAnce stepped away, suddenly not pressing himlef against me anymore. HI had a self satisfied smirk on his flushed face, and crossed his arms. "That was hot, for a guy with a mullet," He stated, walking back to sit accross from me, swaying his hips more than Allura. 

Everyone was clapping and letting out whoops and oohhs to sohw their appreciation. We had clearly went on for the longest, and most intense. Looking down at myself, i nealry bluhsed with embarass ment. Turns out i did have a boner, with i quickly attempted to hide. Dammit! And Lance had somehow managed to sneak his hand up my shirt wiwithout me even noticing, as it was crumpled andriding up so much it nearly exposed my nips. Quickly trying to arrange myself and fix my equally messy hair, i galred at Lances ocean blue eyes, that were still partly clouded with lust. His face had returned to its natural Cuban tan, and he looked perfect still, not a single hair out of place. Knowing my cursed plae skin, i was probably blushing like a year 8 girl! 

"Well, well, well, boys. Congrats. That was certainly something," Allura began. 

"GaaAAYYY!" Pidge yelled, hands cupped around their mouth, quoting a vine. 

Everyone rolled their eyes, but agreed. "Indeed." She comtined. "I do think that Lotor and I shall be making sure you come to more of this parties, KOgane." 

~Re-reading this and realsing that once again i changed to 3rd person SORRY

Keith said, nothing, not trusting him to speak, his breathing still not returned to normal. He simply nodded and motioned for her to pick a new couple. 

Keith didnt pay any attention to the rest o the game, still reeling from his makeout session with Lance. He couldnt understand what was so special aobut this boy, no one else ever had that affect on keith, he was alwasy the one who raimed calm and compsed, who was artfully skilled and he was the one who got to smirk like the way |Lance was right now--

LAlsmot blushing again, Keith realsied he had been staring at Lance. He quickly glanced up to see if Lance was still watching him and yes, he was. Typically, he winked and Keith automatically rolled his eyes. BUt He was still hyper aware of his boner, and from the way Lance was rasing his eyebrows and olding back a chuckle, it was evidently clear to him too. 

Qietly but confidently, Keith excused himself from the game. He strided out of the room, not making eye contact with anyone, and entered the cool hallway. Running a hand through his hair (wich was a habbit for when he was stressed or anxious) Keith finally allowed himself to breath properly, wich came out in a shuddering sigh. Hearing foot-steps behind him, he panicly spun arround, praying it wasnt Lance. 

It was Lance. Surprise. 

He strode towards Keith, and Keith felt glued to the ground. Lances hands were on his sohulders, ppushing him against the wall, Then, once satisfied that Keith wasnt gonna move, he rested them on the wall, one hand trailing down the side of Keiths face, neck, soulders. 

Leaning in close to his ear, Lance used that flirty and husky voice again. "HOw about we finish that in one of those rooms upstairs, hmm?" He asked. 

Keith could barely formulate words, merely nodding and letting out a breathy "yeah" Before following Lance up the stairs and in to one of the rooms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm i might write what happens next if this gets a bit popular🤔🤭we'll see aha


End file.
